White balloons of light
by Pochi-Pu
Summary: Before she was born, Yume knew she was going to be afraid of dark and that's why she called for a guardian angel. Her guardian came, but it wasn't an angel. He doesn't even have a form! She tried to ignore him because of that but when she turns 17 she can't run anymore.
1. Prologue

**Hello there, reader :D ! Glad you came. This is my first fanfiction wrote in english so I beg you mercy! I have grammar issues and I would like to improve my writing, so please criticise me in a constructive way. ^.^**

**I would be more than happy to know your opinion about my work so if you're nice, review. If you want to ask me something don't be shy and go on.**

**PS I know you may not see the connection between _Diabolik Lovers_ and my fanfic, but I assure you it does exist. Just wait to see ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Prologue

This is the story of a girl who was afraid of two things: dark and magic. Until the end of the story, her fear will only grow. You know what they say, you can run but you can't hide. Let's name this the _prologue _for our story.

"Our?"

Oh, yes. I know you so well. Humans. So predictable, but still there's always an exception. Someone always has to prove that you're wrong about something.

"What about you?"

I don't like to talk about myself. Describing yourself too much makes the mistery vanish.

But there's a thing you should know about me: I've always been there for this girl. Since she was born, when she went to kinder garten, then school, I was there for her. And now I accompany her in what you call "teenage". I'm not a guardian angel or whatever you call me, but if that makes you feel better, then I don't mind calling me that.

Fun fact! She never saw my face, my big green eyes and never said a word to me. You see, in this period people are very sensitive and unstable. You know what I'm talking about. You're a human too. You are witnesses of the worst things and still you don't want to give them attention, you don't want to believe that such things can happen. You just pass by and pretend that nothing happened. Tch. Like this attitude is going to change something…

I think this is what happened to my girl. She saw me, but she didn't say anything. She didn't want to believe I exist. Maybe she thought I would disappear simply because I'm just an illusion created by her exhaustion.

Why jumping to conclusions? What about we ask her? Yes, you and I. I can take you through this adventure. It's actually funny how it started. But I have a condition: You won't say a word. I don't want to scare my poor girl…too much.

You can take it as a trip to Zoo. First, we'll visit the ostrichs. Be careful! We don't want them to hide their heads in sand. Silence…


	2. Fear of the dark

**Hello there, reader :D Glad you came. Here's my first chapter (what you read untill now was just the prologue).**

**Aaaand I have a follower. Hoooraaay! *dances like a fat hipopotamus* I can't express my happiness your review gave me (and favourite, and follow). You made my day a lot better. Thank you, lady. I appreciate your work and hope you'll enjoy this chapter.**

**And now, for you and who will read my fanfic: I know it's boring at first, but please stay tuned for 2 more chapters (at most) and see if it's worth it.**

**I would be more than glad to know your opinion about my work. I'm a friendly person, so you can tell me everything you want.**

**Enjoy it! ^.^**

* * *

It was about midnight when Yume (I thought you want to know _her_ name) woke up and left her room. I can't read thoughts (even if I wished I could) and that's why I didn't know what she needed. I could have brought her what she needed.

I got up from her toys and followed her, even if she didn't tell me to. She reached the hallway and like a cat, she turns on the light. I know this scene: she is going to bathroom.

She won't be able to fall asleep when she'll be turning back to her room.

I want to follow her into the bathroom (just to check out if everything's alright) but she slams the door in my face.

"It's ok, I forgive you!" I told her, but she didn't hear me.

Tch. It looks like I'll have to wait here for her.

Sooo... how was your day? Oh. Right. You promissed not to say a word. Well, I'm glad you're keeping your promise. I keep my part of promise too. I look out for my master. Soon she'll talk to me and I'll be soooo happy! She actually talked to me yesterday, but I just couldn't answer her questions. I transformed into one of her beloved fluffy toys. They usually sit on her bedisde and rarely talk. It would have weird for a toy to talk, don't you think? Of course I couldn't say anything. Right now I'm a stuffed penguin with a red scarf around my neck. I have to admit I look cool. The "original" was thrown under the bed. Alright, I confess! I was the one who threw that ugly toy under the bed. But how can you blame a copy which is way better than the original? When Yume will found out...

She stays too much in there. Maybe I should check out what she's doing...

Oh, nevermind. She got out from the bathroom. Now she's in the hallway with me.

"How did you get here, ?"

I feel her warm hands raising me from the ground up to her breast. She's doing that with everything she loves. Puppets, toys, animals, sometimes plants and...humans. Yume does that when she's being intimidated by others. In other words, my master does that when she's full of emotions. They have to go somewhere.

I assure you it feels gooood here. She's somewhere between B and C cup. Not too big and for sure not small.

And now it comes the worst part: she'll turn off the light and run very fast to her room. Just watch.

She takes a deep breath and turns off the lights.

It started.

Yume started to run.

Because she's afraid of the dark.

Humans...


	3. Troublesome desire

**Oi, welcome dear reader :D**

**I forgot to mention something, I don't own ****_Diabolik Lovers_****, but you already know that. *winks* **

**I don't want to spoil the fun so I won't say anything about the guardian's identity. *He doesn't even have a code name. I think you didn't noticed.***

**Aaand thank you for the reviews. ^^ I really appreciate your efforts. **

**To Sakemori: We talked about beta reading. ;) And of course, we also set the salary. **

**Soo, this chapter was corrected by Sakemori, if anyone wanted to know. I'm a mess without her. Don't know if I should say that. Sakemori-sempai, is it ok to tell people about our secret? **

** To Bakugan5Ds: I really like your reviews and the fact that you're sincere. But, as I said earlier, I won't give any spoilers. ;) So yeah... boil in your own sauce of impatience. It's a saying in our country. It means that I let you in suspense.**

** To everyone: If there's anything you want to see *smirks* tell me. I can tell you one thing: Sakamaki brothers are on their way! Be patient, my readers. **

** Oh, and, I see I have like 20 viewers but just 2 reviewers. I don't like to be picky/annoying, but I'd like to know your opinion, guys :(**

** Enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

**_Chapter II_**

**_Troublesome desire_**

Nothing interesting ever happens with this girl! Her personal life was never a discussed subject; she has a few friends, plush animals, instant soup, and that's it!

I have to tell you, Yume has a thing for charms. She really believes in their "power", but when I told her that she's a witch and I'm her guardian (and teacher at the same time), she couldn't believe her ears.

"I must be dreaming" she said as she poked herself. "Nope. Reality."

We started to discuss peacefully about her past. How she called for an guardian before she was born. Before children are born, Kami-sama shows them their phobias and appreciates if the boy/girl can manage on himself/herself. If not, they get the right to choose a guardian. The protector will come to human's world along with his master. He will grow with his master, learn his habits, his personality and when the time will come, they'll accompany them in the biggest adventure of their life: overcoming their beloved masters fears.

"Prove me! Show me that magic exist and maybe I'll accept you as my guardian" she said, after I explained her the whole story.

So… an alive toy is not enough for her? Alright, I should give her my masterpiece.

"Fine then. Where would you like to go?"

This should be easy for her. In general, people think of a lots of things they can't have. They dream about them, they make plans and in the end, they don't succed. I repeat, IN GENERAL. My master will have the honor to make her wish come true. She just has to say it.

"Sooo…?"

"To the store!"

Her answer felt like somebody threw a pot from the window right on my head.

She asked me to take her to the store?! I could show her everyplace from this world and the world above and she asks me to take her to the store?! She may be very intelligent, and the student council president, but when it comes to magic, she's about as intelligent as a flea on a pig's bottom.

I try to collect myself and speak.

" I thought of something a lil' bit farther…"

Maybe another dimension, I thought.

If my master doesn't accepts me as her guardian, my boss will fire me. First, he'll take my medals, and then my "Employee of the year" diploma. He doesn't know where to stop when it comes to firing old employees. What should I do? Yume is definitely a nerd without imagination and would not collaborate with me.

"Diabolik Lovers."

Master's determined voice woke me up. Faith restored!

"Say it one more time!"

"Diabolik Lovers"

I knew the anime. Yume had finished it some days ago and besides history lessons, nothing was haunting her mind. Even if it's my master's desire, it's too dangerous for a freshman like her. Vampires are such a pain in the ass with all the blood drinking and bats flying around, getting caught in your hair. Do you know what happens when a bat gets caught in your hair?! You have to cut your wavy long smooth hair. It's too dangerous.

Maybe I can make her reconsider.

"Request denied."

At that moment, I figured out that my master's colour is red. Her blood ran in her cheeks, making her look like a deluded child. She figured out that I was staring at her face, especially her mouth. It looked like a donut, not that big of course, but round and soft and tempting. (Lucky me plush animals can't blush).

Yume turned away so I couldn't see her red-like-roses cheeks.

"If you can't take me there, then I assume that magic doesn't exist."

"Alright, alright. If that's what you really want…" I looked at her, hoping she changed her mind, but her smiled told me she didn't. "…then your wish should be granted"

Her face lit up in an instant. The sparkles from her eyes gave me shivers. God…this can't end well. It was my pleasure to cut her enthusiasm.

"With one condition! You must be aware of some basic rules of magic. Capish?"

She nodded, being too excited to talk.

"You won't use magic, even if you have it. You don't know how to use it and I don't want to screw everything. Although, you're allowed to use one kind of magic. The one that applies to your body. For those kind of magic, you don't need to say anything. You just have to think about it and you're wish will be granted. For example, you can teleport yourself to your bed or anywhere else, as long as you know the place. You can't go in Honolulu, for example, because you don't know how it looks. It's easy. You'll get used to it."

I took a deep breath. Talking too much gives me headaches.

"Is something important you must know. If you're holding something when you want to teleport, that thing will come with you. That thing means clothes, toys, people.

"Is this making my teleporting harder?"

"At first, yes. But you'll get used to it. Got it?"

"Yes, sir!"

"Alright, then where should we go?"

"I told you already, at Sakamaki Mansion."

I sighed.

"I was hoping you had a second thought on that."


	4. Find the cat!

**So here it is, my next fresh chapter. xD **

**Enjoy reading it. I enjoyed writing it. **

**Thank you, guys, for the favs and follows and also for the review. **

**And sorry for uploading late, but you know how imagination comes, when you don't expect her. Also, I'd like to say that this week I have 2 exams. :-s aaand...I have to study. One of the exams is the english exam.**

** Hope you like it xD**

**Aaaand...I'm going to 'The Amazing Spider-man 2' hooray! \((*.*))/**

***Hmm...I think my mood today is this: xD***

* * *

Chapter III

Find the cat!

Questions about vampires:

**1. Did you notice that their prey is always a female?** I wonder, why don't they drink male blood?

**2. Have you ever wondered what vampires do with their free time?**

It's a wonderful and unique experience to see what they are up to when they don't hunt girls! You can see how our vampires have useful, or at least interesting hobbies. For example, Kanato carries around a freaky teddy bear, Shu plays the violin and Reiji knows everything about poison.

**3. This one is important: Teddy is the only animal (plush or not, it doesn't matter) in the mansion, right?**

Wrong! I can prove you.

So, this is how a cat entered the devil's house…

It was a nice and warm day and in Sakamaki Mansion things were going as usual. The six vampires didn't hesitate with drinking Yui's blood, and she didn't even try to stop them. Shu was sleeping on his beloved sofa, Kanato was making some mud pies, while Subaru was wondering how he ended up with those idiots.

Laito was eating between meals. His snack is obviously Yui.

Everything seemed to be happening in slowmotion. It was just 15 PM and it was plenty of time until they'd have to go to school.

That day, no one was able to welcome the orange stray cat. Uninvited, the animal jumped on the window sill, and using the open window, she entered the house of sorrow.

A big shiny chandelier lit up her path. In front of her eyes were some cold big stairs covered with a splendid red rug. Everything looked so breathtaking, ooh, but the smell… Oh my, the smell was lifetaking. Coagualted blood. The smell's so powerful that even a cat could detect the source!

No wonder they opened the window… it smells like a morgue in here!

Anyway, let's move on, ignore the smell, and follow the cat, alright?

She took it to the left, to Ayato's green couch. As usual, he was sleeping on it. The cat jumped first on the armchairs (to try the texture) and meowed softly, meaning that she likes how it feels.

You know what? Let's give her a name. I'm sick of saying "the cat the cat". I'll name her Yume.

Yume looked up at the sleeping handsome (I'm so funny) and jumped on his belly.

You know what they say "Curiosity killed the cat" and it didn't take so long until Ayato woke up right when Yume was pressing his nose.

"Oh. It's just a cat…" he said with a sleepy voice.

The boy didn't feel impressed about the animal and the cat didn't feel anything special for him, so both went back to their business. Yume went to other room that looked like lounge or something. That's where Yui met the six vampires. The animal ignored that room, it gave her chills. Next it was a very chic room and also very expensive. Six elegant armchairs with different colours were standing in front of her. Three on the right side and three on the left one. Between them was a larger armchair (fit for a king, I should say). Each furniture was unique and had a few things in common. Different colours, different styles, different wood and so on.

They looked so… disconnected. It like they talked before buying the chairs so they won't buy the same thing. The persons who sit there must be very unpleasant with each other. As I said earlier, I didn't watch the entire anime, so I don't know everything. Please excuse me if I'm wrong.

There were plenty of abstract paintings hanging on the golden walls. Behind the big fit-for-king chair it was a tall red curtain, just like in the theatres. A big window was hidden behind the curtains.

The cat tried all the armchairs.* The yellow like banana chair felt good but not enough. The blue one was very uncomfortable, it felt like a grave stone. The red one felt like it was full with juice, but it was pleasant. The white one looked scary. It needed a sign...

"_GO AWAY! YOU ARE NOT WELCOME HERE_".

Under the plush, Yume discovered some photos. Since she is a cat, she couldn't take a better look at them. (You know…paws)

I bet that armchair is Kanato's! He also hid something in his teddy bear! That vampire should not be trusted. It's not like any vampire should ever be trusted…

The green one was glamorous and soft, it also smelled like fresh lilacs. The last one looked like new, perhaps the person who owns it didn't like it that much so he didn't sit in it so often. Who knows?

The green armchair was the best, so the cat tried it again. It felt very good.

Like Yume's breast!

Suddenly, the animal saw a shadow in coming from behind and two cold hands lift her from the ground.

There's nothing we can do. It's his prey now.

"Neko?"

His amazed voice sounded so clear in the cat's ears. The little ball of orange fur struggled to free herself. Her grey eyes met his.

It was Laito. A playful smile showed on his face.

"Nfu." He smiled, showing desire. Yume meowed. Without any warning, he took the cat in his arms and started to play with her. He took off his hat, he took a seat in the green armchair and had a quality time with the playful animal. He showed kindness to the animal and that amazed me.

The scene was charming but someone had to ruin it. They always do that, don't they?

Ayato came in like a bull in a porcelain store. You could even see the smoke coming out from his nostrils.

"Oi, Laito! That's my prey!"

"Oya oya oya, animals? How low can you get, brother?"

The cat, scared, jumped on Ayato's face, scratching it. Laito took away the cat, after Ayato's face became red like wine and after he finished laughing.

"So that means Bitch-chan is mine?"

"NE-VER in your life!"

Liato knew the answer before Ayato would say it, but he wanted to annoy his brother.

"Uhm? Brother, your blood smells good."

"Don't you even dare to think about it!" Ayato said with anger, pointing his index finger at his brother. "It's not funny" he added after a while.

"So what's up with the cat? Who brought her?"

"What do you mean? Isn't this our animal?" Ayato asked, being confused and idiot in the same time. Laito seemed even more confused.

"What in the world are you talking about?! We don't have a cat, you moron!" Laito said.

Ayato crunched his teeth and shouted out.

"Well now we really don't have any cat. It's gone." The red headed boy said, pointing the place where Yume stayed a few minutes ago.

"Oh boy…" Ayato mumbled.

"If Reiji finds out, he would kill her without hesitating…"

They looked in each others eyes and they didn't need words. They had to find the cat before the other did!

Author's note: The armchairs. The yellow one belongs to Shu, the blue one to Reiji, the red one to Ayato, the pale yellow almost white one is Kanato's, the green one is Laito's and the last one belongs to Subaru. They are presented in the opening at the beginning (without their owners) and in the end (+their owners).


	5. Bring me the cat!

**_Ta-daaaah! _**

**Here it is, the fresh chapter you wanted so badly xD I think so...**

**I think I've been to harsh with you guys, so I apologize. Especially to Bakugan5Ds because one reviewer is better than none.**

**And since we are talking about awesome people... thank you so much to my beloved reviewers who are encouraging me to continue. Dear Bakugan5Ds and Koskaa, you are my sunshine(s). ^^ **

**Also, a thousand thanks to sakemori who is beta reading my chapters. I'm nothing without her. And thank you for the follows and favourites. **

**Hope you'll like this chapter and will review it. :D**

**And do you guys know what is killing me? The fact that I have soooo many (general) ideas for the next 4-5 chapters but I don't know how to start the chapters. :| I have to squeeze my brain for that. xD Sooo... if you have any idea/preferences/orders tell me, it helps.**

**Enjoy as much as you can.**

* * *

_Chapter IV_

Bring me the cat!

**[Yume P.O.V.]**

It's two against one. This battle isn't fair! Even if they realized my disappearance too late, the advantage of knowing the house is on their side.

Ok, maybe it's not really two against one. I have my guardian beside me, so theoreticaly, I'm not alone. But he can't materialize because he would be seen and he would attract way too much attention, so now he flows around me. Practicaly haunting the air, like a ghost.

He said a spell to turn me into a cat because he wouldn't let me do it.

"_You're a noob. You don't know what to do with blablabla_" (I wasn't paying attention so the last 50 words were swallowed in a black hole).

It's true that I'm parallel with magic, but I wanted to do the spell…

What was his name again? I can't remember it. In fact, I don't think he even told me. I was taken aback by the whole story so I forgot to ask him what's his name. But I'll found out, as soon as we get home.

Now that I'm here, I suppose that magic really does exists. But this could be one of my foolish dreams. Hope it won't turn into a nightmare…

I inform you that the house is not horror yet. Blue, red and violet are the basics here. They used them for walls, floor and pieces of furniture such as sofas, armchairs, drapes and so on. Even if they don't look like morbid colours, they are.

Instead of thinking about crystal clear water, I think about wrist veins. The red fluid is rushing through my body, maintaining my life. Purple brings in front of my eyes a dead body in which the cold wind makes its home. This house influences makes me feel depressed…

**[Guardian P.O.V.]**

Fortunately, the two imbeciles realized my master's disappearance late.

Unfortunately, I got lost because I was watching (with immeasurable pleasure) their fight.

What is more, I can't feel her presence. Something is blocking my way (spiritually speaking).

So I guess what I have to do is just haunt the house until I see an orange tail. Tch…

Don't ask me why Yume has orange fur cause I don't know. Her long her is not even red. The bees didn't give their honey for her hair, so she is not a blonde either. Yume has a very boring colour, from my point of view (the colour of a dark tree bark). And when she releases her hair after a hard day, the air around her smells like magnolia.

If only the sense of smell helped me now…

But we must not worry! I have an idea: I'll follow these idiots and maybe I'll find Yume too. It's better than nothing.

**[Yume P.O.V.]**

Now let me tell you a secret: cats aren't my top favourite animals. It's true that I like them, but I'm not crazy about the felines.

Even so, I chose to become one of them because cats can see in the dark, they always fall on their feet, they have 7 lives and did I mention that they're fast? Houdini is just a snail.

Have you ever tried to catch a stubborn cat that doesn't want to be caught? Or maybe (cat owners can relate to this) you noticed that your companion is on the sofa, relaxing, and the minute you take your eyes off of her, she's in the kitchen? This means:

A. Your cat is a very fast cat.

B. Your cat is a witch.

Luckily I can be both in the same time!

There are so many rooms in this mansion! Only 10 are used, I suppose. This may sound rough, but hope they'll make a lot of babies and fill this place! Wasting a place like this is a shame…

Of course this looks like an elephant for me. Firstly because I'm a cat and compared to this wide place, I'm an ant, and my house a shoe box.

It wasn't hard for me to feel the smell. It was a mentholated scent with a lil' bit sweet. Undesirable for humans, adored by cats. It was catnip. The soft sweet smell was guiding me to my funeral and it looked like I was ok with that. Kami-sama…

The smell pushed me seductively to a nice and clean room. Perhaps a cleaning maniac like Reiji owns it. Apparently very tidy. Usually, the air is breathable (if that's even a word), but now I felt intoxicated with the catnip's smell. It felt like I drank too much, it lured me and made me feel the bitterness. I felt a lil' bit more human.

Bad news! This means that I'm going back to being human.

I have to get out of here right away!

When I wanted to beat it, the person who was squashing the catnip stopped and sensed me. Two cold hands raised me to his eyes level. His hands were stinking! And I couldn't do anything.

"I wasn't expecting manners from my brothers, but letting a microbe like this one in our house is simply disappointing."

Reiji was holding me with disgust, like a baby who pooped in his diaper, not knowing what to do with me.

Oh, please. I'M NOT the one who stinks here! I thought when I bit his index finger. He dropped me on the floor, more like threw me on the floor, and backed away some steps and forgetting about the manners he had, he did something I would have never imagined. He sneezed! And he sneezed again, this time hitting one of his beloved armchairs.

Then it got worse. He started to cough dryly. His sanguine fluid was rushing through his veins, making him look like a bag of donated blood.

Get the hell out of there! I shouted to myself as I made my way to the hall. After I got away from that damned room, I felt a lot better.

It looks like we are both allergic to something…

**[Guardian P.O.V.]**

~After a while~

Laito vanished suddenly with a very serious expression on. I suppose he went to the "conference room" in which Yui was welcomed by all the Sakamaki brothers when she became a part of their life.

Kanato was sitting on the blue sofa, holding Teddy close to his chest. He looked even more spooky with that grin on his face. If I wouldn't have known better, I would have said that he noticed me.

I swear Kanato looks like a corpse almost all the time. From the six brothers he is the most spine-chilling. He freaks me out!

A strong voice ordered "urgent meeting" and in less than a second, the rest of the family was there. I could feel Ayato's and Subaru's dark aura when they showed up. The red haired boy was JUST about to put his huge bottom on my face in order to sit on his usual chair.

I'll try to be as accurate as I can be with the conversation so you'll have to add a sneeze after every Reiji's reply. Which, by the way, was cutting his influence.

"We have a critical problem so I'll say it straight: we have an intruder in the house which is going to leave immediately. If not, I will be…"

But 'the leader' couldn't finish his sentence because Kanato was already bored.

"SO, you realized that Subaru has to be exiled?"

The white haired vampire clenched his fists, trying hard not to make a hole in the wall. It was one of his good days because he hasn't destroyed anything…yet. If Kanato would have continued with the mischievous remarks, Subaru would explode.

"I'll take your remarks as a joke, Kanato, and I'll continue. We are a talking about a stray dirty cat which is very quick that got in our house. I don't know if it was by mistake or because of her curiosity and I don't even care. You'll have to go and find her."

Shu was the only one to say that the idea was stupid and left without a word, making Reiji's repugnance grow. He raised his glasses by the bridge, with his middle finger, in a subtle gesture as a response to his attitude. The dust was flowing in the air, following Shu.

"So... " Laito said with his sharp voice, cutting the dust like a knife "does anyone like animal blood? Nobody? Good. Then I suggest we erase that option from the list."

Reiji was trying to think, but he sneezed and stopped.

"I can't believe it! I just think about that cat and it makes me sneeze!"

"Aren't you going to search with us?" Ayato asked (I'm not going to say 'Yours faithfully'! Over my body!)

"As you can see I'm allergic to cats."

"Oh, but that's magnificent! We can use you as a cat detector! When you sneeze, it means that we are close to her! HAHAHAHA"

And with that, Ayato left the room and received the same treatment as Shu. Reiji disappeared and so did Laito. Kanato remained the last one. His grin got bigger.

"You know what, Teddy?"

.

.

.

_I'm thirsty…_


	6. An announcement

Hello, guys :D

This is just an announcement which I'm not going to delete after I post the chapter. And yes (for the ones who don't know what I'm talking about) I've posted a small announcement before posting chapter 4.

First things first.

I'M AS FREE AS A BIRD! I'm done with all the tests and exams and contests! Free... \((*.*))/ Well, not actually because I still have to learn for some classes because my psychology teacher is like weather and I risk to lower my grades.

_I'm like a bird_

_I like to fly awaaaay_

And for those who wanted to know, our school got the first place :D And I got the second place for female interpretation. This year, we beated the rival high school xD Well... actually... not really because they got the first place too. But we still beated them xD

Second things second.

I got soo lazy... I forgot my plans for the next chapter. Hihi... *blushes. The crowd throws tomatoes* But but, I'll be posting soon, I swear! *crowd stops*

All I can tell you is that the chapter is entitled 'The Game'. Ordinary, I know :( But maybe I'll reconsider it.

That's all for now.

_Sayonara!_


End file.
